The Little Pink Plus Sign
by Julziexx3
Summary: Lilly gets pregnant with Oliver's baby. Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hi. I'm Juliana and this is a story about Lilly and Oliver from Hannah Montana. It's called The Little Pink Plus Sign and it is about Lilly getting pregnant with Oliver's baby. I am new at this and I hope you enjoy! **

I smiled at Oliver as I put back on my clothes and started for the window to climb out.

"No, Lilly, Don't go."

I looked at him up and down and it didn't take long to notice the bulge in his pants was still there.

"I gave you everything I could, Ol. I was a virgin yesterday, I'm not an expert."

He chuckled, "Actually, I am the expert here," he said as he grabbed my left breast.

That unfamiliar wetness was back, and I smiled and jumped on the bed, taking my pants off slowly. He smiled and I grabbed the bulge.

"Oliver, you're throbbing."

"You're the first girl that has made me do that, congrats." Oliver grinned.

I rolled my eyes, but I was still proud.

"Was that the best sex you ever had?"

"Yeah, it was. You really turned me on."

I did? I turned on Oliver Oken, the hottest boy in 10th grade? Wait, this sounds all wrong. I don't want to just turn a guy on, I want to love him, and maybe having a boyfriend that love sex so much is wrong, maybe Oliver isn't the guy for me. No, I like sex. I love it. Last night was the best night of my life as I rolled around with Oliver inside me. But how many girls have rolled around with Oliver inside them?

"How many girls have you had sex with, Oliver?

He looked at me and then opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Lilly, it was only two girls. But that doesn't matter, I never loved either of them, and they had no idea how to rock my bed like you did." He winked and then grabbed my boobs and started kissing them up and down.

Oliver was the guy I want to be with. He is the guy I want to love. He is the guy I _do_ love. And he knows how to have great sex. Amazing sex. Mind-blowing sex. And I like that. Not just that, I like him, and I like sex.

"Now where were we?" Oliver asked, pointing to the bulge.

"Oh yeah." I smiled and grabbed it.

But that happened two weeks ago. We have had sex ten more times from then. Not only did the sex feel like heaven, it brought us together. Oliver called me every night and we would talk for hours. Then we would have sex the next day and get even closer. Sex was a charm. It brought us together, It made us feel good. It did everything. But now I'm sitting in my bathroom, afraid that sex will never be the same. As I stare at the little pink plus sign I wonder if Oliver will still love me, or if I still love him.

**Kay, So that's it for the first chapter! I hope you like it. Tell me in reviews if you liked it or not, or what could improve it. This is the first chapter so it will get more into other characters and stuff. But for now, I hope you like **


	2. Chapter 2

A single tear slid down my cheek. Then another. And another. I picked up the pregnancy test and threw it in the garbage. I wiped the tears away and ran downstairs. My mom was sitting at the table doing bills. I tried to avoid eye contact but she started talking anyway.

"Where are you going Lils?"

"Oliver's."

She raised her eyebrows, "You're not having _sex_ are you?"

I looked at her and then looked at my toes. "Uh, nope."

She looked at me, "Lilly, you know as a teenager I loved sex, and I became so addicted that I took a random guy home from the bar and did it with him. That guy was your father, Lillian."

My eyes stung, because I never heard this story before. I don't want to turn out like my mother, with a child and no boyfriend or husband, all alone and sad. I didn't want to have a child that was an accident. I want to want to have children, but that is hard to do when you are 16 years old.

I run out of the house and jump in my car. I drive to Oliver's house. The house I have been to so many times before. The angry tears are chasing down my cheeks and I am driving out of control to get there. Once I pull into the driveway, I climb up the house and into Oliver's window. He screams.

"Oh my god, Lilly! You scared the shit out of me!" but then a smile formed on his face, "Oh, I get it, you want me to bang you." He grinned and stared at my breasts.

"No, I need to, uh, tell you something."

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm p-p-p-pre-pre-pre-"

Oliver gasped, "Pregnant?" he whispered.

I nodded and the tears started up again.

It was to painful to look at Oliver, but I strained my eyes up to see him anyway.

The same angry, painful, horrible tears are sliding down his face. He comes closer and grabs me. Not my boobs, me. My back is being hugged by him as he cries along with me. He motions toward his bed and we both lay down, sobbing.

"Lilly, I love you more than anything. Having a baby with you is going to be a huge journey, but we will get through it. I should have used a condom and I didn't, so we have to pay the consequences. I will be with you every step of the way, and I will always, always, love you. You are the most important girl in the world to me and I'm sorry I got you pregnant, I hope you still love me."

I blink and the tears fall out all over again, but this time it is out of happiness. I am happy that Oliver is accepting the pregnancy. I'm happy that he loves me. I'm happy that I love him. I take off his pants for the last time for a long time and smile as we play what started the pregnancy over and over.

**Ha, so you like? I hope so! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, I love love, love, love, LOVE you guys! I thought I would be a reject on here, but yay I'm not! Hehe, love the reviews, keep um coming! Kay, so this is where it gets more interesting. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorite authors, and all that jazz. I love it all! (I would do a cute little smiley face, but word is being a butt and turning it into a little icon fanfiction doesn't like.)**

I woke next to a naked Oliver. A hot naked Oliver. I run my finger up and down his chest and he wakes up slowly, greeting me with a kiss. I smile at him and I can tell immediately that he knows what I want.

"Lilly, I-"

I stop him by kissing him over and over. Actually, most would call it making out, but I hate that term. Ick.

Now I move my body on top of his and smile. I check if he is smiling. He isn't. He pulls me off and I give his a confused look.

"Lilly, you're pregnant. We can't just have sex like we used to."

I lay back down. I put my face in his chest and tears slowly fall out.

"I know, but I love it."

"I do too."

I fixture myself on top of Oliver. He looks confused.

"What are you doing Lils?"

"I just want to kiss, that's all."

He shrugs and puts his legs around mind as we fool around for the next hour.

I leave Oliver's house at noon, and I'm greeted by my mom standing at the front door. Not a happy mom, an angry mom. She is holding something, with a horrible look on her face. Like she is trying to be angry when she just ate something sour.

"LILLIAN!"

Ouch. Oh my god, she is holding the test. _The pregnancy test. _Shit shit shit shit shit!

"Mom, I can explain-"

"NO YOU CANNOT, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT THIS HAPPENING, YOU ARE GETTING AN ABORTION."

My stomach cramped up, my eyes watered.

"I am not getting an abortion."

**Ha Ha! I suck, don't I? Ha, well you have to wait and see what happens next! Yeah so enjoy it fanfictionees! (I think that's what you would call us, the people addicted to fanfiction) Anyway, I was on here and I noticed there was another story called The Little Pink Plus Sign. Yeah, I didn't know that and I swear on all the happy people in the world that I didn't copy! So sorry to whoever's title I stole, hope you still love me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY FREAKING GOD! IT'S SNOWING! YAY YAY YAY! Ha, I was sitting on the computer doing my thing and I looked outside and saw snow, Then I looked farther and saw that it was snowing! Oh yes! Ha, anyway enjoy my story. **

My mom just stared at me, as if I was dirt. Stupid, worthless dirt.

"YES YOU ARE, LILLIAN! YOU ARE NOT HAVING A BABY AT 16 YEARS OLD!"

I couldn't help it. I tried to hold it in, but there was no use.

"At least I wasn't a slut like you were, going off to have sex with 5 million guys! I had sex with one freaking guy that I love, not some 50 year old creeper!"

My mothers face was sad and I could tell, but she kept yelling anyway.

"I WAS NOT 16 YEARS OLD! I WAS 23! THAT IS 7 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, A FINE AGE TO BE HAVING SEX LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT YOU LIVING WITH A BABY!"

It stung to here that, but I just walked out. I got in my car and drove to Oliver's house. I didn't want to climb up the freaking house, I don't care if his mom sees me it's about time she knew about all of this. I rang the doorbell and immediately regretted it. Shit, what if his mom thinks I'm some kind of whore that has sex with a new guy every night? What if she never lets me and Oliver hang out? What if she wants me to get an abortion?

A heavy lady with dark hair just like Oliver's answered the door. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore an apron and a pink dress under it.

"Why hello there! You must be Lacey!"

"Lilly, actually. Um, I wanted to talk to you and Oliver."

She smiled, "Of course, one second."

She called up for Oliver, who hugged me when he saw me and then looked at me with a look that said "Don't you dare tell her that your pregnant." I shook my head at him and tried my best to give him a look that said, "I have to."

His mom, who introduced herself as Sheryl, lead us to the loveseat in their kitchen. Actually, last week this was me and Oliver's make love seat, but I don't think Sheryl has to know that. She sat down on the floor next to us and smiled at me.

"So Lilly, what was it you wanted to talk about."

I coughed slightly and then started, "Well, I love Oliver very much, and he and I have had some good times together, but sometimes those good times lead to, er, some bad things. And, um, one of those good times made me, um-"

This time Oliver finished for me, "Pregnant."

His mother looked confused and then buried her head in her hands. "Oh lord! My 16 year old son got a girl pregnant!"

"Mom, It was an accident and-"

"Lilly, dear, we will pay for everything, and Oliver will stay with you through think and thin, I promise sweet heart! You are not giving that baby up!"

I felt all warm inside. I smiled and hugged Sheryl and Oliver at the same time and for once in these two days, I felt it, I knew it, that everything will be okay.

**Aww! Happy moment for Lilly! Yay! Ha, so I'm going to write the next one soon so review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I want it to all be okay. With Sheryl and Oliver it is, but my mom is another story. I have to escape her and that's why I drive to Miley's house.

I will admit, me and Miley have faded apart ever since me and Oliver got together, but still she is my best friend and I have to tell her.

I know where the keys are outside, so I can just let myself in. The curtains are closed, that's weird, maybe they aren't home, but I'll check anyway.

I let myself in and now I know why the curtains are closed. Miley and Jake are hooking up on the couch. I guess she won't have that much of a problem with my pregnancy if she has sex as much as I do.

"Uh, Miley?"

Miley moans and I look at her.

"That wasn't Jake, it was me, Lilly.'

Miley screams and switches on the light, "Jake, uh could you go somewhere else right now? Keep your clothes off!" Miley says with a wink.

"Hey Miley" I say, trying not to focus on a naked Jake Ryan walking to the bathroom.

"What the hell Lilly? You were my best friend, you stopped being my best friend to hang out with Oliver, and now you walk in on my hooking up with my boyfriend?"

"Mi I'm sorry! I should have knocked and I know that I'm a horrible best friend for doing that to you, but right now I just have to say I'm pregnant."

Miley's mouth fell open and then she looked at me, "You and Oliver…had sex?"

"Uh, yeah, tons of it. And Oliver doesn't like condoms so…"

Miley looked at me and nodded, "I'm here for you, Lilly."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been four months since I found out I was pregnant. Since then, mom has pretended I'm not even pregnant. She just ignores it. But today is the day that you can't do that. Today is the day of my ultrasound. Oliver promised to go with me and I know he hopes it's a boy. It would be his dream to play football with his little boy, and watch him grow up. But, I have already bought some cute little dresses for what I hope is a baby girl.

Oliver came to pick me up and I kissed him.

"Hey babe."

"Oliver?" I stared at his pants, his bulged out pants.

He looks there too and gives me an apologetic look, "Lilly, it sucks not having sex, I freaking need to."

"Well then lets"

He raises his eyebrows. "You want to?"

"Seriously? I have been waiting for the right time"

"Didn't the doctor say that-"

"Shh, it's okay now babe," I took off my shirt and bra and got in the back seat.

"Oh wow."

"You are gunna have to come back here if you want the pants off."

Oliver leaps towards me and smiles.

"What the hell are you waiting for, take off your pants!" he says with a chuckle.

"Not unless you do first."

"Fine"

"Wow, Oliver you're huge."

"Well you're hot"

I could hardly wait as I jumped on top of him and kissed him so delicately, like he was a small porcelain doll I used to play with when I was a kid. Wait, a kid. My kid, growing in my stomach is waiting to find out it's gender.

"Oliver, pull out."

He moans, "No, baby, keep going!"

I roll my eyes, "I have to find out the baby's gender."

"Ugh."

I pull my clothes back on, and climb to the passenger seat.

"Lils, can we finish what we just started, um, back there?"

I smiled, and nodded, just because I was pregnant doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy sex.

Once we got to the doctors they told us to sit in the waiting room. The doctor was an older man with a black outfit on and guided us to the small room. He turned on the light and there, sitting in the back of the room with a face as straight as a line, was my mom. I panicked and looked at the sign on the room it said-Abortion Clinic.

**Ha Ha! You all hate me now don't you? Well now you have to read the next one or you will die of not knowing what happens death!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, glad you liked the last one. I have a question for you, do you think my story should be rated T or M? Cause right now it's T but I do have sex scenes and stuff so I don't know if I should change it, anyway you are totally going to hate me for this chapter. Ha Ha, enjoy!**

My lips formed a single straight line as I stared at my mother. My mother, the one who had given my directions to this stupid place. She gave me directions for an abortion clinic! I hate her more than anything. I wish she would just die like she wants my baby to!

"Lillian, this is Doctor Lyn, he will be giving you an abortion."

My eyes watered and I looked at Oliver for help but he had the same sad look on his face as me.

"No mom, no! This is my baby, not yours, it's my responsibility! I'm aloud to keep it!"

"Not in my house you're not!"

"Good, then I won't live in your house, I'll live with Oliver and Sheryl, not you!"

I have never seen my mother so mad. Not even when she found out I was pregnant. Her normally pale face was bright red, and tears were spitting out of her eyes.

"Then good, I'm kicking you out. I never want to talk to you again, Lillian."

My eyes stung as she slammed the door out and the doctor followed her. I wrapped my arms around Oliver and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm not getting rid of this baby, never."

"I know, but Lilly, we can't take care of it. Maybe adoption would work out?"

Adoption? I'm going to have a baby inside of me for nine whole months and then just throw it away? That's it? I would never have anything to do with it ever again?

I shook my head, "No, no way. I love my baby," I said as I held my stomach and slammed the door.

"Lilly!"

"No, I love my baby! I'm not giving it up!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, if you are going to give me a bad review, please tell me what is bad about the story. Other than that I love you guys and happy new year!**

"Lilly, maybe it will be the best thing for us!"

"Maybe it won't."

Yes, I was being stubborn, but it's a baby I can't just throw it away!

"Or maybe we should…just get an abortion."

I tried to make the tears fall out slowly and sadly but they just came rushing out.

"NO! NEVER!"

"Lilly, we could live our lives as perfect teenager, we could have-"

"NO! JUST STOP IT!"

I rushed out of the waiting room and I didn't care how many people were staring. I walked straight to Miley's house.

The curtains weren't closed this time, so I knew I could just walk it. Her dad wasn't home and I heard noises coming from upstairs. I walked into her bedroom.

"Oliver?"

He looked up, his face turning red.

"What are you doing?" my voice was sharp, and I tried not to let him know that I was on the verge of crying.

"Lilly, I-uh, me and Miley um-"

"Look, I'll answer that myself, you were having sex with her."

He looked up at me with a sorry look.

"I'm done with this. I hate you, Oliver."

**Aw sorry it's so short!**


	9. Chapter 9

I started to walk away, but Oliver stopped me. His naked body stopped me, actually. I stared at it and even though I was extremely upset, I noticed he didn't look er... the same as he did with me. He looked…smaller.

"Lilly, can I just explain it to you?" he grabbed a blanket from the couch and pulled it over him, like I never saw him naked.

"What is there to explain? You found out I was pregnant and then you went out having sex with my best friend. Yeah right, my best friend, thanks Miley."

Miley's face turned red and she opened her mouth but I shook my head.

"Well Lilly you just got so mad at me, and then I came over to Miley's cause I thought you would be there, and she was sitting on the couch in this sexy lingerie because she was expecting Jake and I just got caught in the moment and I went over to her and she stared giving me a uh, um, blow job-"

A blow job? I haven't even given him one yet, but apparently my best friend did.

"Oliver, you are so stupid. How would I be at Miley's house if I didn't even have a car? And a blow job? Really? My best friend is more important than your pregnant girlfriend? I can't believe you, or Miley!"

"Lil, it's not Miley's fault, she didn't even know it was me until I was inside of her."

My eyes swelled up, I didn't want Oliver to be inside of my best friend.

"Maybe it's not Miley's fault, but it is yours Oliver. I seriously am not going to deal with this anymore. Just get out of my life."

I ran home and sobbed the whole way there. When I got home I pushed through the door and stared at my mom in the living room.

"I want t-t-to get an ab-b-bortion."

She looked surprised and confused at the same time, "What's wrong baby?"

My mom was back. I was happy because she is the sweetest person in the world, but now I had officially told her that I wanted an abortion and now there is no turning back.

"I went to Miley's and her and Oliver were h-h-having sex," I sobbed some more.

For the next hour my mom told me of what a douche Oliver was and she called the abortion clinic, and next Friday is the day that I go to get my baby killed.

Hope you enjoyed! Actually, you probably hate me cause you love the loliver baby but sorryyyyyyyy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not posting in forever! I have midterms (arggg) coming up soon and I have been studying. Yay. **

Today was the day. I am going to kill my baby. Yippe. Woo Hoo. Let's party. I am such a mess right now. I'm wearing a too-loose t-shirt, my blue sweatpants with a mustard stain, and my beat up old uggs. My makeup is smeared from crying but I don't care. I just want to get this over with.

I get in the car with my mom and she hugs me. I'm not mad at her, she means best, I'm mad at Oliver, myself even. Once we get to the grimy old building in the city, (not the same one as before, they wouldn't let us back in.) I step out and my mom examines my outfit with her eyebrows raised. She's lucky she didn't say anything. We walk in with silence and shortly after they call us for our appointment. I walk into the room and close my eyes. I want to avoid the incredibly hot doctor sitting with his back faced to the wall. I wish I could see the front of his face. Oh well, he probably already thinks I'm a whore.

"Lilly, open your eyes."

I open one eye and I realize it. That incredibly hot doctor sitting in the back of the room is Oliver.

"W-w-ha-a-at are you d-d-doing here?" I manage to stutter it out.

"I'm saving our baby."

I can't believe him. "Oliver, just stop! You were doing it with my best friend! Give me a break!"

His eyes were sad, I couldn't help it. I jumped into his arms and sobbed.

When he looked up a couple minutes passed. "So your not killing the baby?"

I stared at my mom and she nodded. I smiled at her and cried happy tears. "No," I sniffed, "I'm not."


	11. Chapter 11

I was shaking. Today was the first day of school. Well, for me. The real first day was a month ago, but I figured I would drop out until I got an abortion. And I'm not getting one so I'm back.

Miley beeped the horn, "Let's go Lils!" she yelled.

Me and Miley talked about the hook up with her and Oliver and I guess I forgave her.

I climb into the car shaking and she stares at me, "Lilly, nobody cares if you're pregnant. At least they know that you and Oliver had sex."

I nodded, but I didn't believe her, I would be a slut at school.

When we pulled up, Oliver greeted me with a kiss. Actually, a make out session making me itch for more. But school doesn't let out till 3 and I can make it special with the new lingerie I bought.

I smiled at Oliver, "Lets have dinner at my place tonight. Dinner and dessert, of course."

He kissed me again and I smiled hoping that I wouldn't be known as a whore.

I was wrong.

Everybody thinks it's so funny that I'm pregnant. Nobody really cares what I'm going though. But it doesn't matter, tonight me and Oliver are making love again.

I made a nice meal and greeted him in my lingerie. He bit his lip.

"Can we have dessert before dinner? And after?"

I laughed and looked down. I guess I couldn't wait either.

"As sexy as you look, I'd like to see it off."

"Only if you take it off."

He smiled and guided me to the couch.

"I want to see-see your…" I muttered to Oliver.

"Well then do see it." He unzipped his pants and kissed me over and over.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver took off his pants carefully and then his boxers. He took my bra off for me and kissed each boob before sliding off my pants.

Sex doesn't come that easy, as crazy as it sounds it takes Oliver a little bit to get inside me. He kind of guided it in his hands until he was in.

I want to say that this might not be good for the baby or me, but I really can't help it. It feels so good and I never want to stop. I really can't blame Oliver for having sex with Miley, I mean if I saw a hot half naked guy in a bedroom maybe I would go after him too.

"Ohh Lilly," Oliver moaned.

I smiled because maybe I knew what I was doing in the bedroom. Oliver likes it, so I guess I do.

"Oli…I love you so muchhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yeah baby!"

I laughed and kissed his chest.

He pulled out, "Go farther down babe!"

"Not till after dinner," I said and put the bra and underwear back on along with an oversized tee.

Oliver sighed, "Actually, I want to take you somewhere after dinner."

I looked down at the big white t-shirt, "I'm not going out like this."

"But Lils, you look beautiful."

"No, after I serve dinner I'm getting changed."

"I'll serve dinner, you stay here."

"No."

"You look pretty, Lilly."

"Well I guess, but where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

I finished the meal in a couple seconds, and Oliver took me to his car.

"Really, where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver parked at the beach parking lot and took me to the shore. He kissed me and tightened his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Lilly. I know that I made a huge mistake of getting you pregnant and then sleeping with Miley. I want to be the best father and boyfriend I can be, so I got a job so we can support the baby. We will be able to support a family and to bring us closer together I was wondering something."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box, "Will you marry me?"

Tears came to my eyes and I couldn't get a word out because I was so happy, "Yes," I cried, "I will."

I accepted the big diamond ring and more tears spread to my eyes, "It's beautiful. I love it. I love you."

He kissed me and we held each other for a couple more minutes. I was still crying when he stared into my eyes and kissed my nose.

"Tomorrow we are seeing what this baby is, it's gender. I made an appointment."

"You're perfect. I love you." And at this moment it made me realize that our relationship didn't just rely on sex, because we really loved each other.

I walked in the front door after giving Oliver a good night kiss. I missed him already because we didn't even get to talk about out future together. I wondered what my mom would think of us getting married. My stomach twisted.

"Mom?"

My mom got up from the couch she was watching t.v on. I looked around the house and made sure there was no evidence of me and Oliver being there.

"Mom, um, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, uh tonight Oliver asked me something."

My mom opened her mouth, "He proposed?"

"Yeah."

She opened out her arms and hugged me tightly, "Lilly, this is so great! You will have a stable family! I was hoping he would!"

I was so happy as I rested in her arms and I knew it would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you liked the last one. It was a twist and I didn't plan on it. Anyway yay, I hope you liked it! **

I got up at 6:30 and sat up in my bed with a horrible feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Shit, morning sickness. There is no way I'm going to school today.

I grab my phone and type in Miley's number.

"Hello?"

"Miley, I'm sick. Like really bad. Morning sickness, which weirdly lasts all day!"

"Aw Lilly, I can't believe you just got proposed to last night and now you're sick."

"I know but I'll be-" I threw up more in the toilet.

"Lilly? Are you okay?"

"No, but whatever I'll call Oliver there is no way I'm going to school everyday if I have this shit."

"You mean your dropping out?!!? You can't do that Lilly!"

"I have to Mile-" my stomach dropped and I gagged.

"Lilly? Lillian?"

"I'm here, sorry. But um, I want to take online classes. I can't handle this!"

"It's your second day you don't even know what it's like!"

"No, it's done. I'm sorry."

"Aw Lilly I'm gunna miss you!"

"I kn-" I threw up again and sighed, "I have to go."

"Okay."

"Buh-bye"

I threw up more but still managed to dial Oliver's number in the phone.

"Hey babe."

"Oliver…I'm sick. Like really really sick."

"Aw Lils, are you not going to school today?

"No I'm too," I coughed, "sick."

"Baby, I'll be there in a second."

I sat down on the bathroom floor.

My mom came upstairs, "Lilly, you okay?"

"I have morning sickness."

"Oh Lilly. Get into bed."

I trudged myself over to bed and rested my head on the pillow.

"I have to go to work, but I'll be back by 6. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I slammed my head into the pillow until I heard the doorbell ring. I slowly walked down stairs and answered it. Oliver kissed me and put his arms around me. I felt the ring on my hand and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey babe, what can I get you?"

"Nothing, just lay with me."

"Okay babe."

I sat in bed feeling like crap. Oliver kissed my cheek and put his arm around me.

"Our wedding. When will it be?"

"Before the baby's born?"

"Yeah but where?"

"Here. Surrounded by people we care about. Your mom, Miley, Jake, my mom."

"On the beach."

"Yeah, on the beach."

"But Lilly, we have no money."

"So? I can buy a cheap dress and have it catered by subway."

"Hmm..maybe. But subway?"

"Yeah who doesn't love sub-" I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Oliver followed after me and held my hair back, "Oli, you don't have to do that, I know you hate throw-" I threw up again and sighed, "Up, Throw up."

"Yeah I do but I love you, Lilly pop. And I was thinking, I never want to see you feel like this, but it's going to happen anyway and you can't go to school.

"Then, online classes or something?"

"I'll look into it."

"You will?"

"I have to take care of you, and eventually the baby, so I should take them too."

"Really? But you don't have to, you have your whole life planned ahead of you."

"Well," he said, putting his hand on my stomach, "Plans change."


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver slammed the door as he comes home from work. I know he is working for me and I want to give him something special. I can't have sex because I'm pregnant but I can still give Oli what he wants.

He walked into the room and dropped his bag, "Oh wow Lilly. But…we can't…"

"I know," I said seductively, "but I know what we can do."

I started by kissing him for a couple minutes and then moving down to his chest. I took off his shirt and rubbed my hands over his abs. I kissed from his neck to his waist, where I stopped for a second before slowly sliding his pants off.

His underwear had a huge bulge in them and I smiled circling my hand around his thigh.

"I can't wait," he mumbled and fidgeted with his boxers until they were off.

I smiled and went down on him again.

"Lilly, stop taunting me!"

I grabbed it and started playing with it. He let out a couple moans.

"Lilly, oh baby."

I smiled and shushed him before shoving it in my mouth. I have never done this before but he was moaning like crazy so I must be doing something right.

Spit or swallow? I had no idea what to do so I just swallowed. I unclasped my mouth and hugged his naked body against mine.

"You like that baby?"

"Yeah Lils, I did."

"Was it the best one you have ever had?"

"Yeah right. It was my only but it was still amazing."

"Well I try.'

"I can tell," he said and kissed me.

"I just wish we could have sex."

"I know, babe. After the baby is born we can do it every night."

"Yeah? I'd like that."


	16. Chapter 16

"Whatttttttt?" I answered my phone on a cold Sunday morning and stuffed my face in my pillow.

"Were you sleeping? Oops, my bad. But now you're up."

"Miley! I'm a pregnant woman I need my sleep!"

"You also need your music, which is why you're coming to my concert tonight."

"Look, as much as I want to sit in your dressing room for 3 hours listening to you sing, no."

"Aw c'mon Lilly, nobody is gunna know that you're pregnant."

"Um, if you haven't noticed I'm fat."

"Wear layers. I'll see you at 6."

"Wait! Is Oliver coming?"

"Yeah, I invited your boyfriend so you could have sex in my dressing room again."

"Miley! That was once, and you and Jake do it all the time."

"Ahem, it's MY dressing room. I can do whatever I want."

"Well, will you please invite Oliver? I can't even have sex, Miley."

"Ugh, I know that. But think of all the possibilities. Actually, don't-don't think of the possibilities."

"Okay, we won't do anything but make out, just invite him!"

"Alright, no making out in my dressing room!"

"Not even that then. We will talk about the baby. That's it."

"Hmm. Fine. I'll invite him. But really? Talk about the baby?"

"Yeah, I find out its sex today, remember?"

"Aww! Can I come, please please please?"

"Yeah, you will be the godmother."

"OH YEAH! SCORE!"

"Ha ha, now get ready, the ultrasound is in 5 hours."

"I'm ready, baby. I'm coming over righ-1 second! Jakey baby, hey. I'm on the phone with Lilly, but uh, just give me a sec."

"Lilly?"

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"Uh, can't come over now, Jake is here."

"Well see you at the ultra sound."

"Mhm, bye."

"Wait Miley?"

"Yes?'

"Use a condom."

"Bye Lilly."

I stared at myself in the mirror and looked at my belly. It was fat, but in a way you can tell I'm pregnant. Did I want to look pregnant? I shook my head and called Oliver.

"Hey babe! I have great-like really great news!"

My whole mood lightened, "Which is?"

"I got us a place! An apartment in the city!"

I grinned, "You didn't! But how?"

"I've been saving up for it, secretly working for months."

"Aw, Oliver! That is so sweet! I can't believe you!" my eyes were already welled with tears.

"Lilly, you will love it! It's small, but nice for our baby boy."

"Boy?"

"Well, that's what I want, but really anything will matter."

"Anything? There are only two choices, Oliver. A boy or a girl."

"I know, which reminds me! Our ultrasound!"

I liked the way he said "our" not just mine but ours. Our baby.

"Yeah, I know. Come over now, okay?"

"Alright, love you."

"You too," I said and I sat there, tears falling out of my eyes, feeling lucky.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! So I was thinking about starting another story, but not till this one is done! I want to focus on one thing but this will be done in a couple months, so that's when I start new!**

I sat in the waiting room, holding my mom's hand.

"I'm nervous, but excited! Is that weird?"

My mom laughed, "No, but I know you're hoping it's a girl."

"Obviously. I mean, I'm a girl shouldn't my baby be one?"

Just then Oliver walked in. He saw me immediately and grabbed me into a hug.

He kissed me and his tongue met mine but only for a second. My mom was standing right there so we couldn't make out.

He sat down and held my hand.

"Did you tell your mom, about the," he lowered his voice, "apartment?"

"No," I muttered, "but I will, she won't care."

Miley walked in and smiled at me.

"Lilly! Ms. Truscott! Oliver!"

"Hey Miles!"

I hugged her and she laughed, "I am so hoping this baby is a girl!"

"Yeah me too."

Oliver held my hand as we walked into the small room.

"Hello, my name is Lena, I'm the nurse. How has your pregnancy been going Lillian?"

"Um, good. I have a lot of sickness."

"Oh, well that's normal. I'll send Dr. Smith in a couple minutes."

My mom smiled, "I'll be right back, I left my phone in the car."

"Okay."

Once my mom was gone I stroked Oliver's and kissed him.

"Okay, gross," Miley said.

His tongue was intertwined with mine and I tightened my grip around him.

"Alrighty then, I'm leaving."

"Bye Miley," I muttered when fixing myself on top of him.

His arms were wrapped around my neck and he held me tighter.

"When I said I was leaving, I didn't mean it, your mom will be back any second anyway."

My mom came in and looked at me and Oliver. I quickly got off of him and held his hand. The short, older, doctor entered the room.

She looked on her clipboard, "Lillian Truscott?"

"That's me."

"Well hello, You're here for your ultrasound?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sexually active at the time?" she asked, eyeing Oliver.

"Um, no. Nope, well um-"

"Okay, have you had sex since you found out you were pregnant?"

"Once."

"Alright. I don't anything wrong, so you can be sexually active."

I eyed Oliver because I knew our plans for tonight, "Okay."

"Do you know the due date?" she put cold gel all over my belly.

"No, I mean I haven't had regular doctor visits."

"Well that has to start. Let me see here. Aha! The due date is April 23rd."

I smiled Oliver, "Cool."

"Now for the sex of the baby."

A picture of my baby popped up on the screen. It was a small little thing, but so beautiful. Tears came to my eyes and Oliver's too as we looked at _our_ baby.

"So?" he said impatiently, "Is it a boy or a girl?'

"Let me see."

"Oh I see it, do you want to know now?"

"Yes!" we both screamed in union.

"Okay, your baby is a girl."


	18. Chapter 18

I kiss Oliver again and again. He groans and takes my shirt off. The door creaked open and Miley stared at us.

"Uh, ew. My dad wanted to say hi, but I guess he can wait."

I got up, "Does he know?"

"Well, uh, no."

I sighed. Robby Ray was on a comeback tour for the last 5 months, so he had no idea about the pregnancy.

"Well he is gunna have to find out," I muttered.

Oliver put his hand on my stomach, "Hi girl," he said in a baby voice.

He made me laugh and I put my hand there too.

"Lilly! My dad's coming! Put your shirt on!"

I tugged my shirt on and tried to cover up my bump with a pillow.

Robby came in and smiled, "Lilly! Oliver!"

"Hi! How are you?"

"Good, and how are you guys?"

"Good," I said, but Miley gave me a warning look.

"Actually, Dad, there is something they have been meaning to tell you. _Right Lilly_?"

"Um yeah."

"Well what is it bud?" Mr. Stewart asked Miley.

"Oh they'll tell you."

"Yeah, um, I'm…"

"You're what Lilly?"

"P-p-p-pregna-a-ant."

Mr. Stewart gasped, "But…how?"


	19. Chapter 19

Miley snorted, "I think you know how."

"Miley," gave her a stern look, "I always thought you two were such smart kids."

I nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

He gave me a disapproving nod and walked out of the room.

"I feel like such a slut."

Oliver hugged me, "Don't Lilly. It's okay."

"But it's not. I really hate this. I hate being pregnant and being judged by people I thought were my friends. I hate how I'm fat and sex isn't the same anymore!" I ran out of the room and both my friend and fiancé followed after me.

"Lilly," Oliver put his hands on my back.

"Stop. It's your fault, you were the one who didn't want to use a condom! Look where you got me!" I didn't know why I was saying this. But now I'm on a roll, I can't stop, "And you, Miley. You're a slut too but you don't get called one! You have sex with Jake every night and I get pregnant and look at that I'm a whore!"

Miley looked offended and stared at me, "I don't think you're a slut, Lilly."

Oliver grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry Lil-"

"No, don't be. I don't even care. Just leave me alone!"

I ran out of there and pulled my wig off, not caring who saw. People around me stared and looked confused, but I just pushed them out of the way.

"Lilly! Wait!" a hurt Oliver came up to me and tried to hug me, "It's just a mood swing, I know you don't mean any of it!"

"But I do! I do mean it! I will live my whole life as a slut! Because of you, Oliver, you!"

"I know Lilly, but I'm here for you!"

"No Oliver," I said sharply, "You're here for sex."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! Once Lilly has the baby I will be making a sequel called The Little Pink Blanket (clever, I know) and it will be about Lilly and Oliver raising the baby. Just thought I would tell you that! And I am so very sorry for not making a new one for so long but midterms took over my life. The good news is as of today midterms are done! Yay! Anyway, Read, Enjoy, do all that good stuff. Bye.  
**

I was jolted awake with a kick from the baby. My head pounded from crying all night and I stuffed my face in the pillow. _Oh joy._

"Morning Lilly," my mom was already dressed for work, in her suit with a bun in her hair. She's a secretary not a lawyer, but I guess she takes her job seriously.

"Hey."

She raised her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," my voice was stern and I tried to remember what the hell I was thinking last night.

"Okay, well I'm leaving now," she strutted out and I sat up, starring in the mirror in my room. My face was tear stained and my stomach was bulged out, I sighed and my phone started beeping. A picture of Oliver was on the screen along with his name.

"Ollie-Pop?"

"Lils?"

"I'm really-" A short squirt of water emerged from me. No, no, no, no!

"Lilly?"

"I think m-my water just br-r-oke."

"Oh my god, wait um call 911 or uh don't call your mom or wait just-"

"What should I do? My due date isn't for another month and a half is the baby okay? Omigod, what if she isn't okay? What am I going to do Oliver?!?"

"I'll be over in a second, babe, just wait!"

"Wait," I muttered, but he was off the line.

Miley. Miley needs to know I grabbed my phone and dialed her number as fast as I could, "Mi!"

"Why are you calling me you have your cyber school or whatever, you don't have to get up now. And you're mad at me."

"My water broke...I think."

"What!? You think?!? What happened?!!?"

"My due date isn't for another month and a half, is my baby okay?"

"Oh god, Lilly. Um did you call Oliver?"

"Yeah he's coming over, but I need you. Do something!"

"Do what?!? Should we call 911 or something?"

"I don't know but just meet me at the hospital!"

"But Lilly-"

"I have to go," tears welled into my eyes as the doorbell rang over and over again.

Oliver was wearing pajama pants and a tank top with a worried look on his face. He hugged me and kissed me quickly, "Lets go," he muttered.

We got into his beat up car and he started speeding, his eyes focused on the road.

"Is she," I said with tears rolling down my cheeks, "going to be okay?"

"She will, I promise-OH SHIT!"

It didn't take long for me to notice the police truck chasing us down.

"Would you like to explain to me why you are going 76 in a 60 mile area?" the police officer asked with a stern look.

"Yeah, I do," Oliver said, "my fiancé-her water just broke," he pointed to me.

"Okay, I'm very sorry, good luck."

"Yeah," Oliver muttered and started the car up again nearly hitting the officer.

I took out my phone and dialed my moms work number.

"Mom my water just broke."

"Oh god Lilly! Where are you? Are you going to the hospital? Who's with you? Are you-"

I cut her off, "Mom, I'm fine. Oliver is driving me to the hospital and Miley's coming."

"Oh my gosh Lillian! What are we going to do?"

"Just come, okay? Bye."

I wasn't exactly in the best mood. Not at all. Oliver parked at the hospital and helped me out of the car. I was still crying and he put his trembling hand into mine.

"It's going to be okay, it is."

I sniffled and we walked into the hospital. The blond lady at the front desk looked at us sourly, "What are you here for?"

"My fiancé," he muttered, I liked how he kept calling me that, "her water just broke."

"Okay then wait in the E.R on the 8th floor."

"Wait?!" Oliver was close to shouting, "You want us to wait?"

"Yes," she said in the same boring voice, "I do. 8th floor. Next?"

Oliver glared at her and took my hand again, "Let's do this."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Okay so I really don't think you are reading this because you probably don't care, but the other day I finally got my ears double pierced. Yay! Ha, I had like this huge fear of it and I got it done and it didn't even hurt. So yeah, just felt like sharing, but other than that read on.**

We got into the elevator to the 8th floor where we saw all the happy couples with the little babies that weren't mistakes like mine. I felt so out of place there, it should be a happy place but for me it's not that. Oliver kissed me.

"Lils, what are we going to name her?"

He was good at changing the subject without really changing the subject, "I don't know."

"How about Lilly?"

"How about not. Olivia or something."

"No no no no, not Olivia, something different though."

"Like what?"

"Something we just made up like a mix of our names."

We were sitting down by now in the E.R for pregnant woman where they already took our names down and said they would be with us shortly.

"That's cheesy," I told Oliver, "We should name her something different but cute, like Kenley."

He wrinkled his nose, "Kenley?"

"Yes, It's cute don't you think?"

Then a frantic Miley walked through the door, hugging me and breathing heavily.

"Miley," I said not sounding excited.

"Lilly! When are they taking you in?"

Taking me in? I'm not being tested on, "Soon, I think."

"Well when? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't-"

"Lillian Truscot?"

I stared at the doctor, "My water broke. I think."

She nodded and took me to a bland room where she examined me, "Yeah, it looks like your water did break, but stay calm."

My heart was racing as I sat on the bed, Oliver holding my hand tightly, "It's all gonna be okay," he kept saying, and I wasn't sure if I believed him.

Three of the ten doctors in the room put an I.V in my arm. My mom arrived minutes later and she was even more stressed than I was.

They asked me if I wanted to do it naturally or have a C section and I stared at my mom but the only answer she gave me was more heavily breathing. Thank god Sheryl showed up and told me to get a C section.

"It doesn't hurt until after, Lilly. It goes much quicker, too," she said.

"Okay, okay, then um, when will the doctors do it?"

"Are you ready Lillian?"

I stared at everyone there to support me. My mom, Oliver's mom, Miley and Oliver.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm ready."

**Hope you liked it! And yes, she does have the baby in the next one, finally, I know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Today is a two hour delay because it finally SNOWED! Yay, yay, yay! I just hope they change the two hour delay to off because it's seven and I didn't even straighten my hair yet. Anyways, I haven't posted in forever because I was super duper busy, but yeah I'm sorry and enjoy!**

They set up a little blue shield so I can't see my own stomach being cut open. Oliver squeezed my hand.

My mom was hugging me and we were all waiting for the c section to be over.

"When is she going to be out?" Oliver asked.

"About 30 minutes."

"Oh."

Oliver held my hand a little tighter when Mr. Stewart walked in.

"You decided to come?" Miley asked him, and hugged him.

"Well, yeah. I mean these kids almost live at my house, and I've gotta be here."

He said hi and good luck to both of us, and went in the waiting room.

I hugged Miley and Oliver at the same time.

"Lilly, we are going to be parents," Oliver said with a smile, "And we can move into the apartment in a couple weeks, and get married when ever we want."

My mom was too emotional to notice Oliver talking about the apartment I never told her about, "Yes, you guys will be parents. My own daughter."

"Okay she's almost out."

"She is?" Me and Oliver said excitedly.

"Yes, she is."

And they took out a little pink baby, and weighed her.

"Seven pounds, two ounces. She is very lucky, she was born early but shes still okay."

I gazed at Oliver, "She's okay."

"I know."

"You did a great job, now would you like to hold her?" The doctor said with an amiable smile.

I sniffled, "Yeah."

I held the little baby in my hands and smiled. Oliver reached over to squeeze her little hand, my mom cried and rubbed her hair, and Sheryl just looked at all of us with a huge smile and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shes beautiful," Miley said.

"I know." I said.

"What should we name her?" Oliver asked

I took the little baby names book Sheryl brought and looked through it.

"Hmm," I said, "Names that mean love, we have to name her a name that means love."

"Which one?" Oliver asked?

"How about Caelyn Olivia Oken?"

"Caelyn. It's pretty."

"I know, and Olivia is for you."

Oliver nodded and looked at me, "Lilly."

"Yeah?" I said, still looking at Caelyn.

"I love you, and Caelyn."

I nodded, "Me too."

**A****WWW! Hehe, I love the ending. By the way, this is the ending of The Little Pink Plus Sign, from now on the stories will be in The Little Pink Blanket! So review this one on here, and then I'll make the new one which will be a sequel to this one! I hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
